Shizuma and Nagisa: Our Lives As Ninja
by Aerisuke
Summary: Nagisa and Shizuma Hanazono  who are now married  end up attending an all boys and girls Ninja Academy as the new students. How will they be able to bond with their new teammates and sensei? R&R Please.


Shizuma and Nagisa: Our Lives As Ninja Chapter 1: The New Students

**(NOTE: I WAS ALMOST GOING TO DO THIS FANFIC AFTER I FINISH WITH SASUKE UCHIHA: MY LIFE IN AN ALL GIRLS' SCHOOL. BUT THEN I THOUGHT, "WHY NOT DO THIS STORY WHILE I'M WORKING ON SASUKE UCHIHA: MY LIFE IN AN ALL GIRLS' SCHOOL. BUT NO THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO SASUKE UCHIHA: MY LIFE IN AN ALL GIRLS' SCHOOL. IT'S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY THAT TAKES PLACE AFTER STRAWBERRY PANIC. WELL, TAMAO, MIYUKI, AMANE, HIKARI, AND SOME OF THE OTHER STRAWBERRY PANIC GIRLS DO NOT APPEAR IN THIS ONE. ALTHOUGH THEY ARE IN THE FLASHBACKS, THEY DON'T ACTUALLY MAKE AN APPEARANCE. BUT THIS STORY IS A COMBINATION BETWEEN MY MOST FAVORITE ANIME, NARUTO, AND ONE OF MY NEW FAVORITE ANIMES, STRAWBERRY PANIC. BUT SHIZUMA AND NAGISA ARE THE ONLY STRAWBERRY PANIC GIRLS THAT ARE IN THIS STORY. BUT IT'S THE FAN-MADE SEQUEL TO STRAWBERRY PANIC. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!)**

About a week had passed since Nagisa and Shizuma were now "married" and finished their honeymoon as they ended up moving to the village of Konoha.

Then one day, Shizuma (who was living with Nagisa in her own home) got something in the mail.

Nagisa was making breakfast.

"Hi, Nagisa." said Shizuma.

"Oh! Hi, Shizuma!" cried Nagisa as she turned around as Shizuma gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What do you have in your hand?" asked Nagisa as she noticed the mail on Shizuma's right hand.

"Nagisa... we got a letter." said Shizuma.

""We"?" asked a confused Nagisa.

"Yes. A letter." said Shizuma.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Nagisa.

"It says: 

_Dear Nagisa and Shizuma Hanazono,_

_You will be attending The Ninja Academy. There are no Etoiles here. But there will not only be girls there but boys too. We hope to see you there!_

_~ Iruka Umino._

_(P.S. Welcome to Konoha!)_

"Well should we do?" asked Nagisa.

"I don't know. Should we attend?" asked Shizuma.

"What? It's like I'm being transferred to St. Miator Girl's Academy all over again. I'd love to meet new friends." said Nagisa.

Shizuma then sighed and said:

"Okay. We'll go... but under one condition."

"And what's that?" asked Nagisa.

"_You _have to like only me and not boys." replied Shizuma.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" cried Nagisa as she put on her white shirt that she wore when she first entered Miator.

When they got to the school, the squads were about to be announced.

"Class... from this day forward... we will be having two new students from St. Miator Girls' Academy. So please say hello to Nagisa and Shizuma Hanazono!" cried Iruka as some of the students clapped.

"All right, Nagisa. Go sit next to Naruto." said Iruka.

"Which one's Naruto?" asked Nagisa.

"_I'm_ Naruto! Believe it!" cried Naruto as he waved his right hand in the air for Nagisa to come sit next to him.

"_That's _Naruto." said Iruka as Nagisa sat on Naruto's right side.

"Anyway... Shizuma... go sit next to..." said Iruka.

"_Please let Shizuma sit with me." _said Nagisa to herself.

"_Please let me sit with Nagisa." _said Shizuma to herself.

"...Sasuke." said Iruka.

"Which one's Sasuke?" asked Shizuma.

"Hmph. _I'm _Sasuke." said Sasuke.

"Very well." said Shizuma as she sat on Sasuke's left side.

"Anyway... I will announce the squads." said Iruka as he announced the squads.

"Squad 7: Nagisa Hanazono. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. And Shizuma Hanazono." said Iruka.

"Yay! I'm with Sakura! Believe it!" cried Naruto.

"I'm with Naruto? But I don't care! I'm with Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

"Why am I paired up with Sasuke?"asked Naruto.

After Iruka was done announcing all the squads, Naruto said:

"Iruka-sensei... why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?" asked Naruto as Sakura angrily glared at him.

"Sasuke had the best test scores out of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. We had to put the best student with the worst student in order to create a balanced group." replied Iruka.

"Just don't get in my way... dobe." said Sasuke.

"What was that?" cried Naruto.

"Naruto, sit down! You're embarrassing me!" cried Sakura as Naruto sat down.

"You will be meeting with your new Jonin teachers after lunch. Class dismissed!" cried Iruka.


End file.
